Paradox
by Hunterzilla
Summary: After a failed Time Machine and Proton Pack test, Marty McFly, Doctor Brown, and The Ghostbusters have inadvertently doomed the Multi-Verse. Watch as heroes from Mario to Superman try to save all the dimensions from colliding. However stopping them are their greatest villains, who hope to rule the multi-verse. But what really happened, and was this all just a coincidence?
1. The Time Displacement

"Man Doc," said Marty as the DeLorean came around. Doctor Brown drove the car up to Marty, and pushed open the doors, stepping out, "the new Time Machine looks great!" The Doc smiled, looking down at his creation.

"I know, I made some modifications, and now it is better than ever."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you Doc, why did you build another one of these, remember all the problems it brought us last time?" asked Marty, looking skeptically at the DeLorean with distaste. The thing had been so bad last time, he really didn't want to use it again.

"Because Marty," replied Doc, moving back into the front seat of the car, "risks must be taken in the pursuit of science. Besides, I have made a huge modification to the time machine. Come over here," Doc waved Marty over, who sighed and walked over to the DeLorean.

"Ok, you see that Marty?" Doctor Brown pointed to the back.

"Doc, I've already seen the Flux Capacitor, there's nothing different about it." Marty asked, staring at the familiar device. The three flashing tubes eradiating light.

"No Marty, there is a difference. Look right next to it." Marty took another glance, but this time noticed a small panel next to the Flux Capacitor. He looked at the Doc, who nodded, and Marty opened the small panel, revealing a red button, a black dial, and a time circuit.

"What's is this Doc, looks kind of like the time circuit's on the dash?"

"This little baby is what I like to call, the reset button," answered Doc, grinning like a mad man.

"Well what does it reset?"

"Well you see, this device allows anyone who uses it to immediately return to wherever that person's original time is. After the last incident I decided I should find a way to solve that problem. However if you simply twist the dial," he reached back and twisted it, followed by a beep, "It allows you to return to wherever you created a time paradox, or where you messed with the time stream, so that you can fix it. With this, we shouldn't have to worry to much about messing up the time line."

"Oh geez, this is heavy. Ok, so your saying that now we can just avoid any problems?"

"Precisely Marty. Now, how about we test this thing out."

"Sure Doc, but just promise me that nothing is going to get out of hand this time ok?" pleaded Marty.

"Marty, trust me, it'll be fine," said Doctor Brown. Marty sighed and got in the next seat.

"So ah, where are we going exactly?" asked Marty.

"We are going to go to go just one minute into the future to test this thing out." Marty just nodded as Doctor Brown punched in the numbers. He then began speeding forward down the long parking lot. Then they hit 88 mph. Sparks flew and a blue flash emanated from the front of the car, and they disappeared into the time stream.

However, instead of just usually appearing on the other side of the time stream, they appeared in a strange white glowing area that appeared to go on forever.

"Uh Doc, where are we?" Marty asked, looking nervously around. When they had first entered, it had just been a white expanse of area, but now images began appearing. Different areas of time floated around them.

"Great Scott! The time machine must have gotten trapped outside of the time stream!" cried out Doc, looking at the dash and pushing in several numbers. However, nothing changed. "Damn. Something must have happened on our way into the near future, but what?"

However, Doc didn't have time to find an explanation, as an explosion enveloped the DeLorean, and the disappeared.


	2. Along Came A Plumber

Mario shook his head, dazed from the explosion. He had been once again on his way to save the princess when it had happened. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore.

"Where am I?" said Mario. He walked out of the alley he was in and before him lay a vast city with massive buildings, people everywhere, and nothing but the honking of cars and police sirens.

As he stared at the unfamiliar world, he couldn't help but notice all people. "Excuse-a me-a, do you..." Mario began asking someone, however they just shoved past him. "Can you please tell-a me-a where to..." but again the person just shoved past him.

Before he could ask someone else though, a shriek could be heard throughout the city.

"Ah oh," said Mario, and he dashed into the direction of the voice, jumping on cars to get more height.

The scene he arrived to was not a good one.

A creature in a black suite with a white spider design on the front and back destroying things on sight. Mario did not now where he was or what was going on, but there was one thing he did know; this guy was a villain, and he had to be stopped.

"Hey stop it you-a big bully!" shouted Mario, and he leaped into the air, spinning like an acrobat, and he planted his feet into the creature's face. It was sent flying back into an apartment building. Mario landed with a perfect landing, and stared into the now wide gaping hole in the building

The monster leaped from the building, and it didn't`t look happy.

"What is this, who dares to stand up to Venom?"

Mario tipped down his cap. "It`s a me, Mario" replied the Italian plumber with a smile.

"Well then, Mario, feel the might of Venom!" Venom lashed out, taking a swipe at Mario, but he hit nothing but air as Mario dodged. Mario leaped into the air and did a tornado spin, sending Venom back once more. Mario jumped after him, but Venom was ready and web shot forward, connecting with Mario`s chest and swinging him around, Mario was whipped into the air.

"Yahoooooo..." Mario shouted as he shot through the air. Before he could crash into the ground though, he landed on a web, and then a red and blue costumed person swung by.

"Whoa spaghetti`O let me handle this," said Spider-Man, and he leaped after Venom.


End file.
